That Don't Sound Like You
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Logan returns after a kidnapping which has left him a changed man. These changes cause him to push Marie away and into the arms of SHIELD. What will happen when Logan finds that he's not the only one that's changed? And, how will he handle the new Marie?


**That Don't Sound Like You**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** As usual, I own nothing!

 **Rating:  
** T

 **Genre:  
** Romance/Drama

 **Pairing:  
** Logan/Marie (Wolverine/Rogue)

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Maddie and Tae - "After the Storm Blows Through"

* * *

I'll Face That Wind By Your Side

* * *

 _You've been walking around with a dark cloud | Hanging over every step you take | Like the slightest breeze will knock you to your knees | Doing your best not to break | Wish I had the words to tell ya, but I got an umbrella | And I think it's big enough, for the both of us_

* * *

Logan listened to the CD that had been left at his door when Marie had left the school. It had been her personal goodbye to him. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd listened to it in the months since she'd been gone. She'd said that he'd changed since they'd rescued him from HYDRA. And, deep down, he'd known she'd been right. Hell, after what he'd seen and been through at his captor's hand, it was damn near impossible not to feel changed by it. As he sat back listening to the song, however, he knew he'd made a mistake pushing Marie away. He'd always known that she'd always be there for him no matter what. Hell, she probably understood him better than even he did. But, he'd been so afraid that he'd changed too much while he'd been gone. He didn't want the new him to hurt Marie. And, she deserved someone that could lover her as unconditionally as she loved them … As unconditionally as he'd loved her before being stolen away from her.

* * *

 _I'll face that wind by your side | Even take on that rain, I don't mind | Or give you space or give you time | If you need me to \ But I'll be here for you | After the storm blows through_

* * *

Listening to the song, he recalled what Marie had told him before she'd left. She'd given him everything that she'd had in her to give and then some to try to help him heal from his experience. But, his fears had driven him to push her away at every turn. He'd pushed her so far that he'd convinced her that she was distracting him from healing. _"I'll be there whenever you're ready for me, Logan."_ Her words still haunted him, now, months down the road. _"…If you're_ ever _ready…"_ She added, her voice shaking and wet with tears she refused to shed in front of him. But, one lone rebel tear forced its way down her cheek and Logan hated himself for putting it there – more than he'd ever hated anyone or any _thing_.

* * *

 _You know, you and me, we've been thick as thieves | You get cut and I feel the pain | We're stuck together, no matter what the weather | And that ain't gonna change | I don't know how long the hurt'll hold on | Or when the sill whine again | So until then …_

* * *

Ever since he'd known Marie, he could always feel her – even when he wasn't around her – he could always feel her spirit. He'd always been able to feel her joy and her pain. But, the last couple of months or so, he'd lost the feeling of that connection. Ever since she'd left to join SHIELD, he felt like he'd lost his connection to her and that scared the living hell out of him. He hated not knowing where she was or if she was okay. He was going crazy. He'd been searching for her, but, he'd never had any luck tracking her down. Whoever this 'SHIELD' was, they were damn good at covering their tracks and disappearing. And, Logan hated them for it.

* * *

 _I'll face that wind by your side | Even take on that rain, I don't mind | Or give you space or give you time | If you need me to | But I'll be here for you | After the storm blows through | And your skies are blue again | And you're back to you again, my friend_

* * *

Logan was beginning to lose hope that he would ever find Marie. He'd searched everywhere he could think to find her. He'd asked the professor for his help but the professor had reminded him that Marie was a strong, intelligent, young woman and they had to trust her decision to leave them for SHIELD and that they'd just have to trust that she was okay. He couldn't believe the professor would let him down that way. But, something in the old man's eye told him that he knew something he wasn't saying. The twinkle in his eyes gave Logan back just the smallest shred of hope.

* * *

 _I'll face that wind by your side | Even take on that rain, I don't mind | Or give you space or give you time | If you need me to | But, I'll be here for you | After the storm blows through_

* * *

Just then, Logan was shaken from his reverie as his phone rang. Without even thinking to read the caller ID, he answered, desperately, "Hello?!"

 _"Logan? It's me."_ The voice on the other end of the line sounded like Marie's but without her characteristic drawl. The missing accent threw Logan off for a moment before he finally decided that maybe it was Marie, after all. He couldn't think of anyone else that would just greet him with 'It's me.'

"Marie?" The desperate whisper was breathless and shook with a storm of emotions before Logan mentally slapped himself and forced him to get it together. "Sorry … Took me a minute. I didn't hear your drawl."

Marie chuckled, nervously. "Yeah, I guess some things _have_ changed."

That response made Logan curious. And nervous. Two things he most certainly did _not_ like to be. "Are you okay?!" He asked, hating the desperation shining through in his voice. "Where are you?!"

"Can you meet me?" Marie asked, cryptically. But, the thought of finally meeting up with Marie and seeing her face-to-face thrilled Logan beyond the point of questioning it, "There's a small little coffee shop just around the corner and down the street from the school. I can be there in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah!" Logan replied, already throwing on his shoes and searching for his keys. "Yeah, I'll be there." Giving up on the keys, he decided just to take off on foot. Flying out the door, he didn't even notice the strange looks he was getting as he barreled out the door to meet with his Marie.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** As always, I hope you liked this little offering I bring you. This was just something I put together while stuck in the airport waiting on my flight (which keeps getting delayed!) but never fear, I do plan to continue this story! This idea first came to me while I was listening to "That Don't Sound Like You" by Lee Brice on the radio and in my head I could see Logan singing this to Marie if she ever left the X-Men for whatever reason ... Anyway, please read and review!

~Skye Coulson


End file.
